


who's is bigger?

by IsItPerfect



Series: The Persona Hellhole [1]
Category: Persona 2, Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series, Persona | Revelations Persona
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29294232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsItPerfect/pseuds/IsItPerfect
Summary: A conclusion is made.
Series: The Persona Hellhole [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151444
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	who's is bigger?

“Er, mine isn’t exactly the biggest,” Yu says. “I-It’s more on the thicker side. It’s heavy too. Here, feel it.”

Retracting a hand, Naoya blinks. “Ah, no, it’s throbbing…” 

"Huh,” Yu pulls back, re-evaluating his grip with genuine surprise. “I did _not_ notice that.”

“Well, unlike yours, mine is built thin. Less for hacking, more for slashing,” Minato unsheathes with a drawl, before suddenly snapping. “Tatsuya, can you watch where you’re swinging that thing!?” The boy in question freezes at the mention of his name. He drops mid-swing, invisible ears deflating.

"Sorry," Tatsuya flushes.

“Well, I can tell you who’s is definitely not the biggest…” Naoya practically sings, side-eyeing the frizzy-haired boy.

Akira growls at him. “Y’know what? Screw you guys!” With a frustrated shout, he throws his dagger straight onto the ground, where it recoils with a sharp clatter. “Damn swords are overrated anyways!”


End file.
